Hanya Kali Ini Saja
by kacang metal
Summary: Oz tahu, bahwa Elliot juga masih mencintainya. Walau mereka saling mencintai, takdir tidak membiarkan mereka bersama. Mereka hanya bisa menyalurkan rasa rindu disaat senggang. Contohnya seperti sekarang ini/"Oh, ya. Aku masih mencintaimu hingga detik ini, Oz."/"Ya, aku akan membiarkanmu bersikap egois untuk kali ini saja, Elliot."/AU. Author baru di fandom ini, yeah Mind to RnR?XD


Sinar mentari yang melewati sela-sela gorden, membuat Oz mau tak mau membuka kedua matanya. Memperlihatkan kedua manik _emerald _cerah dan menyejukkan. Melirik jam dinding, kemudian mengerang pelan.

Pukul 06.00, waktunya membuat sarapan.

Hanya Kali Ini Saja

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Warning : sangat-sangat OOC, typo(s), _feel_nya—mungkin—tidak begitu terasa, dan segala tetek bengeknya

Hanya fanfiksi senang-senang dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi sedikitpun.

Happy reading~

Dengan malas,Oz menyeret kakinya menuju dapur setelah selesai bersih diri alias mandi. Kedua matanya melirik pada sosok yang amat dikenalnya tengah duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan. Jangan lupakan koran dihadapannya—yang hanya menyisakan secuat surai _beige_nya—dan segelas teh hangat. Mengendikkan bahu, kemudian kedua mata Oz menatap peralatan dapur yang tertata rapi di tempatnya, dan tidak mempedulikan sosok tak diundang di ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, Oz."

Ah, benar saja. Sosok Elliot Nightray yang kini tengah merengkuhnya. Oz hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengambil apron putih pemberian Gilbert.

"Ya, pagi, Elliot."

Elliot mendengus pelan dan mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Sepertinya tak peduli bila Oz merasa sesak.

"Sarapan apa? Jangan bilang kalau say—"

Oz mendadak memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar namun mengintimidasi. Melihat senyum tersebut, Elliot hanya bisa menenguk air liurnya.

"Bisakah kau kembali duduk manis di ruang makan dan kembali membaca koran serta menikmati teh hangatmu, selagi menantiku menyiapkan sarapan?"

Glup. Elliot benar-benar tak sanggup melawan senyum penuh ancaman milik Oz. Bila Elliot berani melawan senyum penuh ancaman tersebut pun, mungkin Elliot hanya akan memiliki beberapa luka di salah satu bagian tubuhnua. T-tunggu, itu sih bukan hanya namanya. Dengan satu anggukan, Elliot segera berjalan menuju ruang makan dan meninggalkan Oz di dapur

.

.

.

"Ini."

Oz menyodorkan semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu hangat tepat di hadapan Elliot. Elliot segera melipat korannya dan menerima pemberian Oz seraya bergumam 'terima kasih' secara lirih. Oz hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan menarik kursi di seberang Elliot, kemudian duduk dengan tenang.

Hening. Hanya terdengar melodi khas dari denting sendok perak dan mangkuk kaca yang saling beradu. Oh, ditambah pula detik jam yang turut meramaikan ruang makan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat memecah suasana hening di atmosfer ruang makan. Mereka terlalu terlarut dalam semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu hangat.

Kedua manik _steel blue _milik sang surai _beige_—yang tak lain adalah Elliot Nightray—melirik pemilik surai _blonde _di hadapannya. Cengiran jahil terulas di wajahnya.

"Hei, Oz."

Sang pemilik surai _blonde _mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Elliot datar, "Ya, Elliot?"

"Terima kasih atas sarapannya! Benar-benar lezat! Kau ini benar-benar istri—atau suami?—yang baik. Selalu bangun pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan walau suamimu sedang pergi. Pantas saja Gilbert tidak pernah melepasmu."

Mendengar rentetan kalimat dari Elliot, Oz hanya bisa tertawa hambar. Kedua manik _emerald_nya mendadak meredup dan menyiratkan luka, "Haha, ini sudah kebiasaan. Kau juga seperti bapak-bapak, duduk di ruang makan ditemani oleh koran dan segelas teh hangat. Seolah tanpa koran dan teh hangat, harimu menjadi tidak lengkap. Dan mengapa kau berkata seperti itu, eh? Rindu akan belaian Reo?"

Ups, sepertinya kau kelewatan, Oz. Pada detik selanjutnya, Elliot hanya diam tak bergeming. Kedua manik _steel blue_nya menatap lurus pada mangkuk kosong dan gelas yang penuh dengan susu hangat. Wajahnya melukiskan raut kecewa, pedih, dan terluka disaat yang sama. Dan Oz merutuki dirinya karena telah berbicara yang tidak pantas.

Hening. Atmosfer ruang makan kembali dibuat hening oleh mereka. Oh, justru lebih hening karena hanya terdengar detik jam dan deru napas mereka. Elliot yang terlarut dalam rasa kecewa, pedih, dan luka, sedangkan Oz menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Elli—"

"Ah, tak kusangka sudah satu tahun kau menyandang nama keluarga Nightray yang dibawa oleh Gilbert. Sayangnya, bukan aku yang membuatmu menyandang nama keluarga Nightray sebagai ganti dari Vessalius. Jadi, intinya, kau berdusta padaku, eh?"

* * *

_Mereka, Oz dan Elliot, tengah duduk di bangku taman. Memandangi _sunset _dan tangan mereka yang bertautan erat—seolah mengatakan bahwa jangan meninggalkanku._

"_Oz…"_

"_Ya?"_

_Elliot menoleh dan mengecup pipi Oz, yang akhirnya sukses membuat wajah Oz merah padam._

"_Maukah kau… menyandang nama keluarga Nightray dimasa depan kelak? Tetapi, hanya aku yang boleh mengganti nama keluarga Vessalius menjadi Nightray."_

"_Pffft… hahaha."_

"_O-oi, apa yang kau tertawakan, hah?!"_

"_Hahaha—ups, maaf. Hhh, Elliot, kau ini bodoh sungguhan ya?"_

"Apa kata—"

"_Tentu saja aku mau. Tanpa kau beritahu pun, aku rela mengganti nama keluargaku, Vessalius, menjadi Nightray. Dengan catatan, hanya kau yang boleh merubahnya, Elliot Nightray."_

"_Tetapi, kau jangan berani berdusta padaku, ya? Dan apabila Gilbert-lah yang merubah nama keluargamu menjadi Nightray, aku akan tetap memanggilmu Oz Vessalius."_

"_Ya, silakan saja. Dan… aku tidak akan berdusta."_

* * *

Memutar kembali memori lama di otaknya, Elliot hanya tertawa hambar. Mendengar tawa hambar Elliot, Oz semakin mengeratkan gigitan pada bibir bawahnya—tak peduli bila akhirnya bibirnya berdarah karena digigit terlalu keras—dan tersenyum kecut. Oz tahu, mereka sama-sama terluka. Terluka pada memori lama yang menyakitkan mereka sekarang, bukan saat memori itu terbentuk.

"Dan akhirnya, aku merelakan nama keluarga yang seharusnya bisa kau dapatkan dariku, kuberikan untuk Reo. Yah, walau aku dan kau pun tahu. Bahwa ini sama sekali tidak sesuai harapan."

"Elli—"

"Oh, ya. Aku masih mencintaimu hingga detik ini, Oz."

Kalimat sakral dengan mudahnya meluncur dari mulut Elliot. Tidak hanya Oz yang merasa semakin terluka saat mendengar kalimat sakral itu terlepas, bahkan Elliot yang mengatakannya pun merasakan luka yang sama perihnya. Oz menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Elliot untuk kali ini. Pandangannya terasa kabur saat bulir air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk _emerald_nya. Elliot bangkit dari tempatnya dan mengampiri sang surai _blonde,_ berusaha menatap manik _emerald_ yang tertutupi oleh beberapa helai emas milik Oz.

Merasa dirinya tengah ditatap lekat oleh Elliot, Oz akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Elliot, "A-ada apa, Elli—"

"Apakah kau tidak mendengarku tadi, Oz? Aku masih mencintaimu, menyayangimu, dan merindukanmu, Oz! Apa kau sudah berhasil melupakan seluruhnya? Melupakan seluruh kenangan manis yang terukir dalam memori kita masing-masing?"

Oz hanya diam. Ingin rasanya Oz meluapkan seluruh rasa sakitnya pada seseorang, tapi siapa? Elliot? Tidak, tidak. Elliot juga merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengannya. Sama-sama merasa luka yang telah sembuh tak berbekas, kini kembali menganga lebar karena kesalahan mereka sendiri.

Oz kembali tersenyum kecut dan membiarkan Elliot memeluk dan mencium bibirnya. Awalnya, Oz mendorong tubuh Elliot agar menjauh darinya. Namun, niatnya terhenti saat Elliot mencengkram tangannya erat.

Hangat dan manis. Tidak terkandung nafsu sama sekali dalam ciuman mereka. Hanya ada cinta dan kasih sayang. Ciuman yang sangat disukai Oz—sekaligus dirindukan. Karena pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis, terpaksa mereka harus melepas tautan bibir masing-masing—yang walau mereka tak ingin ciumannya terlepas. Seutas saliva menjadi penghubung bibir mereka.

"M-maafkan aku, Oz. A-aku—"

Tak sempat Elliot menyelesaikan ucapannya, jari telunjuk milik Oz menyentuh bibir lembab milik Elliot—mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Ssst… tak apa, Elliot. Aku tahu seberapa besar rasa rindumu padaku kali ini. Dan tenang saja, seluruh kenangan yang kita buat bersama kusimpan dengan baik, tak mungkin untuk kulupakan."

"Sekalipun kau terkena amnesia?"

"Haha, sekalipun aku terkena amnesia, kuharap semua kenangan itu tidak hilang. Karena kenangan itu… kusimpan dalam ruang khusus di otakku."

* * *

_Elliot merengkuh tubuh dinging Oz ke dalam dekapannya. Wajahnya yang awalnya beraut datar, kini beraut khawatir—sangat khawatir._

"_Oz, bukankah aku sudah bilang, bila aku tak kunjung datang dalam setengah jam kau harus pulang? Dan terlebih lagi ini musim dingin! Tubuhmu hampir membeku hanya karena kau tidak patuh padaku dan tetap menungguku selama satu jam!"_

"_Aku tidak peduli, Elliot."_

"_Eh?"_

_Oz mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap manik _steel blue _dan surai _beige _milik Elliot. Sang empunya manik _steel blue _dan surai _beige _hanya memandang Oz dengan penuh tanya. Pada detik berikutnya, bibir Oz mengecup bibir Elliot._

"_Aku tidak peduli. Karena… aku tahu seberapa besar rasa ingin bertemu dan rindu kepadaku dari diri Elliot. Dan lagipula, aku tidak mau pulang sebelum kita bertemu."_

_Mendengarnya, Elliot hanya tersenyum simpul dan mencium bibir lembab milik Oz. Ciuman penuh kasih sayang, tanpa ada rasa nafsu sedikitpun. Hingga pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis, membuat mereka harus melepaskan tautan bibir masing-masing._

"_Jangan pernah lupakan aku, Oz. Dimanapun kau berada."_

"_Sekalipun aku terkena amnesia?"_

"_Sekalipun kau terkena amnesia. Aku berharap otakmu memberikan ruang khusus untuk menyimpan memori tentang diriku seorang. Supaya saat kau terkena amnesia, hanya seluruh memori di ruang khusus tersebut yang dapat kau ingat."_

* * *

Mendengarnya, Elliot hanya tersenyum tulus—senyum yang hanya diperlihatkan pada Oz Vessalius seorang—dan kembali menautkan bibir mereka.

"Biarkan… biarkan aku mencintaimu, merengkuhmu, dan menciummu seperti dulu, Oz. Biarkan hanya kali ini saja…"

"Ya, aku akan membiarkanmu bersikap egois untuk kali ini saja, Elliot."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Kedua manik _emerald _milik Oz menatap Elliot dengan sebal.

"Elliot…"

"Ya?"

Oz mengambil napas sejenak, kemudian menatap Elliot dengan sebal lagi. Yang ditatap justru hanya memasang wajah datar. Uh, ingin rasanya Oz melemparkan pisau yang tengah digenggamnya. Pisau milik siapa? Hmm… milik Alice, mungkin?

"Bukankah selingkuh adalah dosa besar?"

"Ya, lalu?"

Bolehkah Oz melemparkan pisau itu sekarang juga?

"Aku tidak mau dikirm ke _Abyss _lagi hanya karena selingkuh denganmu."

"Kalau dikirim ke _Abyss _bersamaku, kau pasti mau saja 'kan?"

Di detik selanjutnya, sebuah pisau dengan elitnya menancap di dinding dan tepat di samping Elliot.

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU KEMBALI KE _ABYSS _LAGI! APALAGI DENGANMU, BODOH!"

.

.

.

FIN

MUAHAHAHA—aduh, maaf, maaf. Halo, saya author baru di fandom ini *tebar confetti* Yay, saya datang membawa ElliOz XD Oh, ya, untuk mata Ellio saya tuliskan _steel blue _kan disini? Nah, itu hanya menurut saya ya. Di wikia-nya hanya tertulis _blue _saja :D Jadi kalau ada yang beranggapan mata milik Elliot bukan _steel blue_ ya monggo~ Aduh, maaf ya bila banyak typo disini, tidak sempat membaca ulang. Saya nggarapnya sambil diliatin ayah saya, orz *gelundungan*

Terakhir, berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak review? :D


End file.
